


Suitable Partner

by DoesEmily



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Last Period (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, I want zex to make mao his wife thx, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, me and the three ZexMao fans are true intellectuals, no preparation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoesEmily/pseuds/DoesEmily
Summary: Based on the Enstars x Last Period app collaboration event.Zex getting his way with Mao, what else can one say?





	Suitable Partner

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to the three people in the crowd reading this, guess who’s writing rarepairs that make no sense? There’s no fluff of anything, just fucking so it’s pretty short sowwy

“O-Oi..!! Not in here..!”

Mao stuttered, a bit afraid of the strong boy in front of him. How did things end up like this again? Oh right.

Nero and Ritsu left the room, Nero loudly arguing with Ritsu, who seems to not care, and both left Mao and the tall man, Zex, with him in the room. Of course things will always go wrong with him. Or was it really wrong? He was cornered by Zex, he couldn’t run away now.

“Shut it, Forehead, strip already, will ya?” Zex pulled Mao’s school idol uniform’s jacket off, to Mao’s surprise, he was really rushing it.

“W-Wait!! Hold up! Zex!!” Mao tried to push Zex away but the taller man shut him up with a kiss, a sloppy one actually. That was... cute?

“Haah.. Nero and that other guy are gonna come back if ya don’t hurry up.” Zex gave Mao space to take off his clothes “Or do you want me to fuck you in front of them? That your fuckin’ kink?”

Mao thought about it and it really filled him with more of an intense excitement rather than embarrassment, but he won’t let that get to him, better safe than dead after all, and by dead, he means Ritsu killing him for it later. 

“F-Fine...” Mao pulled his shirt off, revealing his slightly toned chest off, a bit tanned too from all the practice in sunny weather he does. The view must have been something good since Zex is gleefully smiling at Mao, seemingly proud.

Next, Mao slowly, and in shame, pulled down his pants, pulling his boxers down in the process, and embarrassingly showing off his hard dick. He really wants to die right now.

“Kehehe~ Guess I underestimated Forehead, didn’t I?” Zex licked his lips, his bunny-like antennas twitching in excitement.

“H-Hey.. don’t.. stare much, it’s embarrassing!” Mao turned around, face as red as beet.

“Ehh?” Zex suddenly grabbed Mao’s back, to which the latter yelped at, and pulled him to his chest. “You’d make a pretty good wife, ya know?”

“Hah?? I’m a dude, I can’t be-“

“The hell’d you say!?” Zex yelled.

“GAAH!! I’M SORRY!!” Mao apologized and let himself get hugged tight, uncomfortably tightly, by Zex, almost feeling out of breath.

“Hey... This outfit ya gave me.. Trickstar.. right? It’s real pretty.. Won’t it be a shame if I were to taint it completely?”

Mao’s heart started beating faster, Mao doesn’t pick up fast on things like this, but he’s sure he knows what Zex is talking about, he wants to hear it directly though. Word by word.

“I... don’t get it.. do tell me how..”

“Cheeky bastard ey..? Well, ya asked for it...” Zex brought his hand over to Mao’s chest, and started rubbing it, every so often brushing over his nipples. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, sooo hard, you’re sure to birth all the babies I want, I’ll make sure you won’t walk for the next 5 days too, I’ll dominate you as my lovely, fuckable wife.”

Mao could cum completely untouched from this dirty talk alone. Zex’s hand slithered its way down slowly, now rubbing Mao’s thighs lovingly. Zex’s breath on his neck could send him into bliss right now if he weren’t holding himself back.

“This pretty uniform? I’ll completely soak it with your delicious and hot cum.. as for your lovely ass, I’ll be filling that with mine.. I’ll fill you up so much, it’ll be sure to stain for a looong time~”

Mao can’t take it anymore, he just wants the blonde man to fuck him already and get over with it. He wants his big dick to enter him, to make him feel full and good. He wants Zex.

“Z-Zex.. please..!”

“Hmm? What is it? Say it louuud and clear.”

“P-Please!! F..Fuck... me..” Mao looked at Zex’s hands sliding close to his throbbing dick “Please, fuck me... I want.. your dick, your big cock in me... I want you to fuck me so-“

Before continuing, Zex suddenly thrusted something hard into Mao’s ass. Oh, it was his dick. Mao screamed loudly and almost fell to his knees if Zex didn’t hold his wrists and push him to the wall. 

“AHHHH!! B-BIG..!!! It’s... so... b-big...!” Mao took deep and fast breathes, trying to ignore the pain of the sudden spread of his hole. Zex shoved his dick in completely unprepared, no lube, no condom, no warning. Not surprising at this point.

“Gh.. you’re so.. fuckin’ tight..” Zex complained yet thrusted harder into Mao.

“KYA~Aah!!” Mao moaned “T-That’s cuz.. Ahh~ Y-You.. didn’t prepare.. Ahhh!!”

“Tch.. I don’t need..” Zex pulled out fully apart from the head, “ANY PREPARATION!!” and then swiftly thrusted back, balls-deep in.

Mao’s eyes went wide, tears piling up in the corner of his eyes, Zex hit his prostate so well, he couldn’t stand up anymore, and fell to the floor, Zex still in him.

“Get up, princess, or do you want me to do you on the floor? C’mon, tell me what you want.” Zex turned Mao around and pulled the red head’s legs over his shoulders, positioning himself better in Mao’s ass.

“Aahh~ I want... You..!! P-Please.. release your seed in me..!! I want.. to carry all your babies..!!!” Mao’s mind went completely blank apart from the horny thoughts filling him up, you could say, thinking with his dick.

“Feisty one~ alright then, I’ll fill your ass so much, you’ll barely even move at all~” Zex pushed back in, targeting Mao’s prostate and abusing it.

The mewls and moans, whimpers and screams coming out of Mao were almost musical, Zex wanted to hear them forever, it made his dick grow harder than already is every time the boy made noises. Mao REALLY wants Zex to take him away now.

“You’re so cute, I could fuck your little ass all week~” Zex reached to touch Mao’s neglected dick and gave it a good squeeze.

“KYAAH!! Z-Zeeex!!” Mao’s sobbing, reaching out all around him, just trying to get ahold of something. Anything. He’s so close, and all the touching ins’t helping him hold it.

“Ya gonna cum already? Haha, a wimp, no, you really are a suitable wife~” Zex stroked and pumped Mao’s dick as he thrusted harder and more passionately. He too was almost going to cum, but he wouldn’t admit that.

“I’ll spare ya the lingering.. I’ll cum in ya.. but first.. g-give me.. a cute face.” Zex embarrassingly asked, he just wants to find a way to cum satisfied.

“Aahhh~ yes~!!” Mao’s tongue was out, and his whole body shaking, his hair clip was already somewhere on the floor, and with the mess he already is, he raised his hands shakily and did a peace sign, with a smile on his face.

That was the final thread that snapped, Mao was extremely adorable, he may not realize it himself, but Zex was so astonished, he pulled Mao against his body, and released his cum into Mao’s asshole, leaving the other in trance.

It was warm, no, hot, and really sticky, yet it feels so good, so amazing to have Zex’s satisfying cock and hot seed in him. It felt so wonderful, he didn’t realize he cummed as well, staining not only his body but Zex as well, more specifically, his Trickstar uniform. That’ll be hard to wash later.

“Aahh... aaahh.. Zex...” Mao moaned out again, but Zex didn’t respond. “Zex..?”

Before he could reach out to poke him, the sudden noise of an alarm snapped him out, and suddenly he was looking at a ceiling.

Ah. A dream.

“... what.......” Mao took a few seconds to process what happened. He got fucked. But in a dream. “Seriously....”

Mao took the blankets off himself only to realize that he came in his boxers as well, that’s just great.

“Guess I’ll take a shower...” Mao sighed and got off his bed “Ew... I need to clean this too..”

What WAS this dream anyways... it isn’t someone he knows in real life so.. who..?

All of a sudden, a name pops up in Mao’s mind, a name he never heard.... 

“Zex...? That’s.. a familiar one..”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the Enstars AO3 fandom doesn’t murder me for this fic lol
> 
> Twitter: @DoesEmily  
> Murder me here instead pls


End file.
